


好兆头《伊甸园俱乐部》⑦ —鳄梨（上）

by Demigod_Y



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod_Y/pseuds/Demigod_Y
Summary: 7、8两章是小破车，对，处女车，我这个人不知道为什么写的车跟洗过圣水一样，根本黄暴不起来。这车我开了半个月，感想是开车太难了，我还是比较适合写小清新。不过处女车能献给这篇我还是爽的一批的。双性，以及有鳄梨的英勇献身。祝食用愉快。本文是我某天刷好兆头时，猛然出戏想起底特律：变人里名叫“伊甸园”的仿生人性爱俱乐部的产物。富豪收藏家克鲁利/AZ900型定制款（全世界只有一台）性爱仿生人亚茨拉斐尔有ooc，尤其是人设不再是天使而是仿生人了的亚茨拉斐尔。有与底特律：变人剧情的联动。写这对神仙CP怎么可以不是HE小甜饼呢，但是偶尔轻虐有益健康啦（？）。他们的故事总是在那个名叫伊甸园的地方开始，这个故事也不例外。「亚茨拉斐尔扬起白软胳臂勾住了克鲁利线条有力的脖子，穿着小绵羊拖鞋踮起脚，凑上去轻啄爱人湿润的烈红的唇。」





	1. Chapter 1

如果有人有天脑子坏了突然问我亚茨拉斐尔的味道，我大概会特别严肃认真的告诉他：“我猜亚茨拉斐尔是鳄梨味的。”  
因为那个脑子坏了的人就是我自己。  
怎么说呢，它不如芒果荔枝一般妖冶，无时无刻不散发着让人食指大动的甜蜜果香；也不如西瓜苹果爽快，一口咬下去果汁四溢，沁人心脾。它的魅力是独特的，在蔬果界独树一帜，它闻起来没什么味道，吃起来却丝滑柔软，唇齿留香，常令人无意间闪到舌头。当然，价格也要贵些。  
总之，神秘圣洁又充满诱惑。  
而亚茨拉斐尔，是鳄梨般的存在，如果忽略他仿生人的身份，你会觉得他们就连脂肪含量都是如此类似。只是客观一点的话，与牛油果不同，亚茨拉斐尔从青涩变得烂熟，其实只用了一夜。

那是无与伦比的美妙一夜，即使这样克鲁利也没再上帝撒旦一起夸，他觉着这种好事儿上帝要负全责，也终于发现把这俩人放一起说，他的嘴就总有一天会爆炸。  
不过其实他最应该感谢的应该是那天负责维修亚茨拉斐尔的工作人员（当然不是人类），他们尽职尽责的把亚茨拉斐尔缺失了的性爱组件全给恢复了——这也不怪他们，毕竟他们答应了克鲁利要把亚茨拉斐尔“完整”的还给他的。在他们哪儿，性爱仿生人当然要有那些玩意儿才算“完整”，这在他们的工作中顺理成章到都不用特别提示克鲁利。甚至还不可避免的误会了些什么，比如缺失的性爱组件是克鲁利操坏的。

“虽然它现在全然如新，但我们还是建议您在使用部分组件时把握分寸，以免对您的仿生人造成一些不可逆转的损伤。”  
仿生人用一种冷漠到令人不适的声音善意提醒道。  
“什么？”克鲁利手里拎着一袋鳄梨，他去了趟超市，额头上的创可贴大概就是从那来的，关于鳄梨，我们不得而知。  
“我明白，先生，人类十分容易害羞。”  
“哪个混蛋教你们这些话的？”  
“模控生命的仿生人社交程序设计员。”  
“噢……操。”克鲁利恼的抓了抓自己的头发，结果把发丝上堪堪沾着的蓝血彻底抹了个匀。  
“唤醒它，然后您就可以离开了。”仿生人移开身体，伸出手把克鲁利的视线引向身后已经完成了最终筛查的亚茨拉斐尔。  
“睁开眼睛看向我吧，Angl……Aziraphale.”  
克鲁利颇有自信的认为现在还呆在玻璃罐里的亚茨拉斐尔应该在睁开眼睛的第一时间向他抛来一个让他骨头都酥麻了的笑，于是心头满是甜丝丝的期待。  
但他没能如愿。  
亚茨拉斐尔醒来后做的第一件事是检查了一遍自己身上的组件，他大概知道自己的双腿之间多了一些什么，只是想进行一下确认……嗯，是性爱组件没错了。  
他随即向克鲁利抛去了一个单纯的带着疑惑的，片刻后又了然了般的眼神。  
克鲁利也同样疑惑……或许丧气更多一些？

他们很快上了车，亚茨拉斐尔还坐在和第一天相同的位置上，只是此时在他身上流动的是月光，两人如今面对的，也是全然不同的光景。  
他们却一路无言，各怀鬼胎：一个默默的在下载性爱程序，提前规划着什么，另一个满心酸涩的在想眼下这状况到底是怎么一回事。  
“这是哪里来的鳄梨？”亚茨拉斐尔并不是不想说话，只是……刚才太专注了，于是现在试图设法拯救目前冷到马上就要冻僵两人的氛围。  
“哦……噢！你说鳄梨，它是……就是用钱买的。”  
听到亚茨拉斐尔跟他讲话，克鲁利眼睛都亮了一瞬，随后立刻觉得自己不应该把自己刚才在超市看着鳄梨都能想起亚茨拉斐尔这件事说出去。否则他可能会想要找那个汉克·安德森喝两杯，毕竟，难兄难弟。  
“呃……哦，当然，哈哈。”  
得益于克鲁利的精彩回答，亚茨拉斐尔没再发出任何一个音节。  
不过有时候这也不是什么坏兆头。

直到……直到克鲁利带着一身蒸腾的水汽走进卧室，亚茨拉斐尔扬起白软胳臂勾住了克鲁利线条有力的脖子，穿着小绵羊拖鞋踮起脚，凑上去轻啄爱人湿润的烈红的唇。  
克鲁利的金瞳似乎要从眼眶中蹦出来，他感觉亚茨拉斐尔刚才在他脑子里爆了爆米花。  
他猛烈的回吻亚茨拉斐尔，舔舐他的上颚，轻咬他豆蔻般的下唇，纠缠他的小舌，吻到亚茨拉斐尔的灯圈变成黄色，自己的理智也逐渐堕入一片混沌。  
但克鲁利在感受到在自己腿间蹭弄的，亚茨拉斐尔身上的不明凸起时，理智瞬间又爬上了岸。  
“什……天使你哪来的那玩意儿？！”  
亚茨拉斐尔的系统显然还没缓过劲来，连眨眼的速度都缓慢着。  
“嗯……嗯……？不是你让他们给我装的吗。”  
“不，不是我，我没干过那种事……操，他们肯定是误解了我说的‘完整’的意思！”  
闻言亚茨拉斐尔的仿生人小脑袋如遭雷击。  
“所以你……并没有这个意思，我，我还以为……”  
亚茨拉斐尔话都没说完，就偷偷溜进被子里，把脸整个藏起来，只露出一半的奶油小卷发。  
克鲁利捋顺了思路，随即看着床上圆滚滚的突起浑身发起颤来，似是在憋笑。  
他上前去，单膝压在床上，伏低身子，用唇去撩拨亚茨拉斐尔耳垂上的细小绒毛。  
“你总得为此买单的，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔被克鲁利激的轻颤着又往被子里缩了几分，但克鲁利的灼热气息又逐渐远离，他起了身，甚至消失在这个房间。亚茨拉斐尔从床上坐起，穿起小绵羊拖鞋，轻手轻脚的走近卧室门，想要确认一下自己今天是不是逃过一劫了。  
然而还没等他碰到门把手，克鲁利就从另一侧推开了门，手里还握着两颗鳄梨，表皮沾满水珠，让宣誓着成熟的墨绿色显得晶莹剔透。  
这个距离，亚茨拉斐尔的鼻尖甚至要触到克鲁利的嘴唇，看起来反倒是他又在投怀送抱了。他本能的想要逃跑，却并不想着拒绝，只是为自己不久前自作多情的主动勾引感到羞愧。  
克鲁利完全没给他逃走的机会，他一把捞起眼前的亚茨拉斐尔，手感好的就像捞起了一大团的天鹅绒，他没能克制住喉咙里涌上来的舒适的喟叹。他握住他的大腿，用凸起的骨节摩挲一小片细腻的肌肤，软肉溢出指缝。  
门关上了。

他们的亲吻因浸染上情欲而逐渐色情潮湿，克鲁利紧紧拥着亚茨拉斐尔，臂弯在亚茨拉斐尔的身上勒出一圈凹陷，他粗暴的侵略亚茨拉斐尔软嫩的唇舌，似乎是把他积存了许久的占有欲尽数倾泻在了这个吻里。  
宽松柔软的棉质睡衣轻易地离开了亚茨拉斐尔的身体，克鲁利粗暴的把鳄梨丢上大床，却轻柔地将亚茨拉斐尔放上去，欺身压上。  
“不……等，克鲁利，鳄梨！”亚茨拉斐尔的脊背感受到了鳄梨微凉而光滑的触感，受惊一般急忙用手肘撑起上半身。  
克鲁利没有回答，只是笑，还舔了舔唇，如同眼前摆着一盘什么难得的珍馐。  
亚茨拉斐尔哪里都是肉嘟嘟的，任谁都无法压抑自己想要咬上一口的冲动。现在的克鲁利可不会客气了，他啃啮过他的颊、耳、颈、肩，现在终于侵略到了胸前。诚然，仿生人身体的敏感部位也细致的模仿了人类，只是划过乳头的一个轻舔，就让一直稳稳的把自己的上半身支离床面的亚茨拉斐尔摇摇欲坠。

“哈啊……”  
克鲁利满意的听到了亚茨拉斐尔的呻吟，恶劣的低头把那像点缀在奶油芝士蛋糕上的半熟不熟的樱桃的乳珠衔进嘴里，让它与自己的牙齿厮磨。  
亚茨拉斐尔红了灯圈，也湿润了眼睛，他猛地向上拱起了腰，然后彻底软倒在床上。克鲁利顺势压上，再次侵占了亚茨拉斐尔的唇，纠缠着亚茨拉斐尔的舌，对那滑嫩的口腔恣意妄为，最终呼吸都相互交融。  
“嗯唔……嗯……克鲁……利！”  
克鲁利明白亚茨拉斐尔要说些什么，但他没有给他留下发出一些完整音节的余地。  
鳄梨不堪其重，在亚茨拉斐尔的腰下发出果皮崩裂的声音，嫩绿的果肉溢出他的腰侧。  
克鲁利本有此意。


	2. 好兆头《伊甸园俱乐部》⑧ —鳄梨（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9月26日补充说明：最近可能真的忙傻了，才发现我前段时间放到AO3发上来的第八章是未经修改的那一版，由于这两个版本部分剧情相差较大 ，我决定单独再将第八章发一遍，真的灰常抱歉，非常非常……
> 
> 所以我国庆会挤时间更新一篇来赎罪的。
> 
> ( :∇:)

克鲁利解开自己的浴袍，又扯了两把让它变得松垮。他抱起被他吻到失了骨头的绵羊一般软绵绵的亚茨拉斐尔，让他跨坐在自己身上，软软的伏在自己胸前。他们肌肤相贴，一双手顺着亚茨拉斐尔脊椎处的沟壑摸了下去。  
“真是一应俱全。”  
现在他并不能直接看到，只是用指尖触碰，他就能想象，这两个小穴是如何的粉嫩嫩，肉乎乎，是如何微微翕动着期盼接下来即将要发生的事。  
克鲁利坐在床边，伸手往后摸了摸，他脑子里大概装了个绝妙的坏点子，他勾起邪气角度的嘴角和第一次露在唇外的尖锐虎牙暴露了他。等他在亚茨拉斐尔面前摊开手掌时，手心里躺着两颗鳄梨果核。  
“我们要物尽其用。”他如此解释道。  
克鲁利的“物尽其用”显然完全超越了鳄梨果核这一事物存在意义的上限，这不是仿生人能擅长的事，即使是拥有900系列惊人演算力的亚茨拉斐尔也不行。  
亚茨拉斐尔针对鳄梨果核的所有用处做了几近万全的准备，食用，种植……甚至包括克鲁利现在拿它们和自己玩起弹珠游戏的罕见情况。  
然而这些都是错的。

克鲁利将亚茨拉斐尔横抱起，平放在大床上，途中还不忘揩一把怀中人的油。  
亚茨拉斐尔紧张的手里攥着一小团床单，却乖顺的支起膝盖，双腿打开到一个色情的尺度。  
他形状漂亮，泛着稚嫩肉粉色的阴茎羞涩的紧贴着它主人小腹处娇嫩的皮肤。已被爱液微微浸润的小穴还闭合着，只是随着呼吸微微搐动。  
如此引人犯罪的场面，却让亚茨拉斐尔演绎出无法言喻的圣洁。  
克鲁利把这些景色尽收眼底，喉结动了动，几乎立刻就硬的发痛。他不知道维修人员是否替亚茨拉斐尔精心挑选了组件的款式，总之，这根可爱的阴茎实在是过于适合，这样一根不大不小可爱的恰到好处的粉嫩阴茎才是他该有的。  
他彻底扯下还在身上勉强挂着的浴袍，扬手丢到一旁。 将自己古铜色的皮肤，恰到好处的肌肉线条，精瘦有力的腰袒露在亚茨拉斐尔眼前。  
亚茨拉斐尔没忍住多看了几眼，强烈的视觉刺激让他的体温微微升高，呼吸也开始急促。

克鲁利把手伸向背后，握住了亚茨拉斐尔一只足的足弓，拉到自己的唇上轻吻，将它搭在自己肩上。那足也是同样精致美丽的令人窒息，好似极上乘的绸缎一般细腻，透着姣好干净的光泽，微微蜷起的脚趾轻蹭克鲁利的锁骨，无意间撩拨着人的肉欲。  
亚茨拉斐尔的肉体，每一寸都令克鲁利欲罢不能。  
这个角度十分趁手，他覆上那根粉嫩阴茎，小心的撸了几把，他分出两根手指，轻夹下方的小蒂，指甲剐蹭穴口。他的指甲略长，磕在那处敏感的肌肤上，让亚茨拉斐尔生出异样的快感，后腰弓起好看的弧度，齿缝间泄出轻吟。  
“啊……嗯唔……嗯！”  
“真敏感啊。”  
他轻笑着拿起那颗已经裂成两半的鳄梨，挖了一大坨果肉出来，看向已经被刺激的溢出蜜液的穴，把被挤压的无比滑腻的果肉抹了上去。  
低头吮上，灵巧的舌搅弄出淫糜的水声，将那果肉抹匀后又尽数舔了去，让那腿间变得遍布水渍。克鲁利的舌挤进了微张的穴口，腔内的软肉微热，随着软舌的入侵微微痉挛着，似是欲拒还迎。  
亚茨拉斐尔的头颅高高扬起，陷进柔软的枕头里，拉长的脖颈好似刚出炉的一截脆弱的白瓷。他把亚茨拉斐尔挑逗至胸口剧烈起伏，眼中布满迷蒙的水汽，然后恶劣的欣赏着。  
“下次再照顾后面那个。”  
这话像是对亚茨拉斐尔说的，也像是对他的后穴说的。

被他放在一边的鳄梨果核不知何时又回到了他的掌心，他拨开水亮亮的阴唇，将其中一颗缓缓塞了进去，他大概本想把两颗都放进去，不知为何在踌躇了一会儿之后放弃了。那颗被亚茨拉斐尔低估的果核此刻派上了无比成人的用场，这感觉对他来说有点过于刺激，鲜红又染上他的灯圈，克鲁利用手指带着那圆润的果核在软肉之间滑动。  
“啊……！别……嗯……克鲁利……这……太过了！”  
不知触到了何处，让亚茨拉斐尔猛地抓皱床单，发出一连串压抑破碎的呜咽。  
“敏感点吗。”他记下了。  
克鲁利褪下内裤，终于将他那在布料的包裹下隐忍多时的家伙释放了出来。许是怕那果核卡在里面，他把它取了出来，上面沾满了爱液，就被他转而塞进了亚茨拉斐尔的嘴里。再次覆上那双唇，他捧了一手肉感的臀，没多犹豫就挺身而入。  
克鲁利没有立刻抽送起来，他在感受着穴肉热情的吸吮，而亚茨拉斐尔感受着被贯穿的快感，他朝克鲁利伸出早已绵软了的手，勾住爱人的脖子，让彼此胸膛紧密相贴。

“快动。”  
亚茨拉斐尔在克鲁利耳边轻语，唇瓣几乎贴上他的耳垂。  
“这可是你说的。”  
任谁都无法抵抗爱人的此般诱惑，克鲁利小腹一紧，猩红了双眼，急促了呼吸，挺腰开始了速度慢慢失控的律动。肉体的碰撞在亚茨拉斐尔身上掀起一波又一波的肉浪，体内的肉棒次次顶上最敏感的花心那处，让初经人事的小仿生人几乎要招架不住。他扬起脖子，高亢的呻吟持续不断，圆润的指甲在克鲁利的肩胛骨上留下浅浅的抓痕。  
克鲁利的没来及擦干的头发上还挂着些许水珠，此时因为剧烈的晃动脱离了它们原本依附着的发丝，有几滴落在了亚茨拉斐尔身上，短暂微小却刺激的冰凉感令亚茨拉斐尔细细的颤抖了几下。克鲁利盯了一会儿那几颗在亚茨拉斐尔的后颈滚动的水珠，最终将它们尽数舐了去。  
亚茨拉斐尔回他一个印在颈侧的吻，和一句夹杂着细碎喘息的表白。  
克鲁利愣了楞神，腰上却加了速，把亚茨拉斐尔操的失语，还咬了他腮边的软肉一口。  
“真是败给你了。”  
两人的心跳在激烈的情事中逐渐重叠。

窗帘的缝隙间，月光微白，含羞的为水乳交融的他们蒙上了一层薄纱。  
那是肉体的碰撞，亦是灵魂的交合，纠缠间，亚茨拉斐尔在体液的浸润下泛出清冷的，羊脂白玉般的光泽。火热的身躯，失焦的双眼，绷直的脚背，颤抖的腿根，他被克鲁利拥进欲海中沉浮，却没有任何东西，能洗刷那无由的圣洁感。  
亚茨拉斐尔天鹅绒般细嫩的手指拨开克鲁利额前的微湿的火红碎发，他褪下自己额头处的皮肤层，上前与克鲁利的额头轻抵。颠簸间，他们的鼻尖也渐渐触在一起。克鲁利恍若是亚茨拉斐尔最虔诚的信徒，合上眼，微蹙着眉，就像惶恐着任由圣洁者洗涤自己肮脏的灵魂。  
黏腻呻吟还在这宽敞的卧室中回荡，深入骨髓的爱意在两具身躯间游走。窗外，花圃中唯一的一朵洁白的花也在此夜绽放。  
不过克鲁利早已提前摘走了这世间最白的那朵，也在今夜将他彻底据为己有。  
夜，还长。

——————

偌大的卧室此时被性的气息浸透了——这是人性化的说法，在仿生人看来，不过是空气中混杂着大量人类性分泌物和鳄梨果糜散发的气味罢了。  
这张一向被克鲁利评价为“无趣”的可怜大床此时简直要在他眼里散发出圣光，即使这张床被各种来源的汁液浸染的很彻底，即使别西卜认为这张床的生命在一夜之间已经全然被这俩人终结了，即使因为其中一块床板的因公殉职，床的一侧早已陷了下去，凑近些甚至能听见那些剩下的床板无助又绝望的呻吟，进入自我保护式的休眠状态的亚茨拉斐尔还躺在上面。

只用了几个小时，比那些接受潜规则的明星们还要快一些，这张床就飞上枝头变凤凰，成为了克鲁利单方面认为的最“价值连城”，最令他“引以为傲”的“收藏”了。  
我坚信不久之后这张床就会被摆在克鲁利博物馆最中心最显眼的位置，再打上十几盏亮瞎眼的聚光灯，兴许旁边还会支起一个火红的牌，无声而高调的将这张床的故事广昭于世。

克鲁利遒劲的手指间正夹着一支燃着的烟，焰火和红发构造起微妙的契合，又映进他的金瞳里，如同在其中燃烧的呲呲作响。克鲁利不常抽烟，特别是在亚茨拉斐尔面前，只是不知他从哪听到的“事后烟”这个说法，事实上，他只是在掩饰自己此时犹如十八级地震，或许还得再来点儿海啸一般躁动不安的心潮。

“上帝啊，我把亚茨拉斐尔给上了。”  
负罪感还是在一瞬间就扼住了他的喉咙，在他的心脏上生了根，甚至抽出了枝条来，要破开他的胸膛将他捆住，压榨他的呼吸。  
过去他在自己心里对亚茨拉斐尔言过六千次我爱你，所求也仅是如此。他不希翼天使的回应，甚至祈愿他最好永远不要回应。种族，伦理，毕竟人类总跳不过这些虚无缥缈的问题。在亚茨拉斐尔说出那句振聋发聩的“我爱你”之前，他好歹可以如此自欺欺人，以求得暂时逃避。可他终于是没克制住自己日益膨胀的占有欲，没能忽视所爱之人向自己抛洒的爱意，他还是把他拖下了水。  
事到如今，也只好走一步看一步，克鲁利仍有些惶恐，也无可克制的在心的另一头狂喜着。

“你是个货真价实的恶魔。”  
他对着火光自言自语，一大坨带着火星的烟灰随着他的吐息自由落体，将生命最后的光和热献给了可怜的被子，象征性的在上面留下一块此时还有点冒烟的，焦黑的空洞。  
克鲁利看看被子上的洞，然后又将视线聚集回烟头上。  
“你真令我失望，伙计。”他撇了撇嘴，“不过你将承受的，将是你带给我的痛苦的数倍之多。”  
说着，他驾轻就熟的，赤手将还烧红着的烟揉烂，捻成了碎末。  
还有啊，有些人，也是绝对不能就这么放过了的。


	3. 好兆头《伊甸园俱乐部》⑧ —鳄梨（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9月26日补充说明：最近可能真的忙傻了，才发现我前段时间放到AO3发上来的第八章是未经修改的那一版，由于这两个版本部分剧情相差较大 ，我决定单独再将第八章发一遍，真的灰常抱歉，非常非常……
> 
> 所以我国庆会挤时间更新一篇来赎罪的。
> 
> ( :∇:)

克鲁利解开自己的浴袍，又扯了两把让它变得松垮。他抱起被他吻到失了骨头的绵羊一般软绵绵的亚茨拉斐尔，让他跨坐在自己身上，软软的伏在自己胸前。他们肌肤相贴，一双手顺着亚茨拉斐尔脊椎处的沟壑摸了下去。  
“真是一应俱全。”  
现在他并不能直接看到，只是用指尖触碰，他就能想象，这两个小穴是如何的粉嫩嫩，肉乎乎，是如何微微翕动着期盼接下来即将要发生的事。  
克鲁利坐在床边，伸手往后摸了摸，他脑子里大概装了个绝妙的坏点子，他勾起邪气角度的嘴角和第一次露在唇外的尖锐虎牙暴露了他。等他在亚茨拉斐尔面前摊开手掌时，手心里躺着两颗鳄梨果核。  
“我们要物尽其用。”他如此解释道。  
克鲁利的“物尽其用”显然完全超越了鳄梨果核这一事物存在意义的上限，这不是仿生人能擅长的事，即使是拥有900系列惊人演算力的亚茨拉斐尔也不行。  
亚茨拉斐尔针对鳄梨果核的所有用处做了几近万全的准备，食用，种植……甚至包括克鲁利现在拿它们和自己玩起弹珠游戏的罕见情况。  
然而这些都是错的。

克鲁利将亚茨拉斐尔横抱起，平放在大床上，途中还不忘揩一把怀中人的油。  
亚茨拉斐尔紧张的手里攥着一小团床单，却乖顺的支起膝盖，双腿打开到一个色情的尺度。  
他形状漂亮，泛着稚嫩肉粉色的阴茎羞涩的紧贴着它主人小腹处娇嫩的皮肤。已被爱液微微浸润的小穴还闭合着，只是随着呼吸微微搐动。  
如此引人犯罪的场面，却让亚茨拉斐尔演绎出无法言喻的圣洁。  
克鲁利把这些景色尽收眼底，喉结动了动，几乎立刻就硬的发痛。他不知道维修人员是否替亚茨拉斐尔精心挑选了组件的款式，总之，这根可爱的阴茎实在是过于适合，这样一根不大不小可爱的恰到好处的粉嫩阴茎才是他该有的。  
他彻底扯下还在身上勉强挂着的浴袍，扬手丢到一旁。 将自己古铜色的皮肤，恰到好处的肌肉线条，精瘦有力的腰袒露在亚茨拉斐尔眼前。  
亚茨拉斐尔没忍住多看了几眼，强烈的视觉刺激让他的体温微微升高，呼吸也开始急促。

克鲁利把手伸向背后，握住了亚茨拉斐尔一只足的足弓，拉到自己的唇上轻吻，将它搭在自己肩上。那足也是同样精致美丽的令人窒息，好似极上乘的绸缎一般细腻，透着姣好干净的光泽，微微蜷起的脚趾轻蹭克鲁利的锁骨，无意间撩拨着人的肉欲。  
亚茨拉斐尔的肉体，每一寸都令克鲁利欲罢不能。  
这个角度十分趁手，他覆上那根粉嫩阴茎，小心的撸了几把，他分出两根手指，轻夹下方的小蒂，指甲剐蹭穴口。他的指甲略长，磕在那处敏感的肌肤上，让亚茨拉斐尔生出异样的快感，后腰弓起好看的弧度，齿缝间泄出轻吟。  
“啊……嗯唔……嗯！”  
“真敏感啊。”  
他轻笑着拿起那颗已经裂成两半的鳄梨，挖了一大坨果肉出来，看向已经被刺激的溢出蜜液的穴，把被挤压的无比滑腻的果肉抹了上去。  
低头吮上，灵巧的舌搅弄出淫糜的水声，将那果肉抹匀后又尽数舔了去，让那腿间变得遍布水渍。克鲁利的舌挤进了微张的穴口，腔内的软肉微热，随着软舌的入侵微微痉挛着，似是欲拒还迎。  
亚茨拉斐尔的头颅高高扬起，陷进柔软的枕头里，拉长的脖颈好似刚出炉的一截脆弱的白瓷。他把亚茨拉斐尔挑逗至胸口剧烈起伏，眼中布满迷蒙的水汽，然后恶劣的欣赏着。  
“下次再照顾后面那个。”  
这话像是对亚茨拉斐尔说的，也像是对他的后穴说的。

被他放在一边的鳄梨果核不知何时又回到了他的掌心，他拨开水亮亮的阴唇，将其中一颗缓缓塞了进去，他大概本想把两颗都放进去，不知为何在踌躇了一会儿之后放弃了。那颗被亚茨拉斐尔低估的果核此刻派上了无比成人的用场，这感觉对他来说有点过于刺激，鲜红又染上他的灯圈，克鲁利用手指带着那圆润的果核在软肉之间滑动。  
“啊……！别……嗯……克鲁利……这……太过了！”  
不知触到了何处，让亚茨拉斐尔猛地抓皱床单，发出一连串压抑破碎的呜咽。  
“敏感点吗。”他记下了。  
克鲁利褪下内裤，终于将他那在布料的包裹下隐忍多时的家伙释放了出来。许是怕那果核卡在里面，他把它取了出来，上面沾满了爱液，就被他转而塞进了亚茨拉斐尔的嘴里。再次覆上那双唇，他捧了一手肉感的臀，没多犹豫就挺身而入。  
克鲁利没有立刻抽送起来，他在感受着穴肉热情的吸吮，而亚茨拉斐尔感受着被贯穿的快感，他朝克鲁利伸出早已绵软了的手，勾住爱人的脖子，让彼此胸膛紧密相贴。

“快动。”  
亚茨拉斐尔在克鲁利耳边轻语，唇瓣几乎贴上他的耳垂。  
“这可是你说的。”  
任谁都无法抵抗爱人的此般诱惑，克鲁利小腹一紧，猩红了双眼，急促了呼吸，挺腰开始了速度慢慢失控的律动。肉体的碰撞在亚茨拉斐尔身上掀起一波又一波的肉浪，体内的肉棒次次顶上最敏感的花心那处，让初经人事的小仿生人几乎要招架不住。他扬起脖子，高亢的呻吟持续不断，圆润的指甲在克鲁利的肩胛骨上留下浅浅的抓痕。  
克鲁利的没来及擦干的头发上还挂着些许水珠，此时因为剧烈的晃动脱离了它们原本依附着的发丝，有几滴落在了亚茨拉斐尔身上，短暂微小却刺激的冰凉感令亚茨拉斐尔细细的颤抖了几下。克鲁利盯了一会儿那几颗在亚茨拉斐尔的后颈滚动的水珠，最终将它们尽数舐了去。  
亚茨拉斐尔回他一个印在颈侧的吻，和一句夹杂着细碎喘息的表白。  
克鲁利愣了楞神，腰上却加了速，把亚茨拉斐尔操的失语，还咬了他腮边的软肉一口。  
“真是败给你了。”  
两人的心跳在激烈的情事中逐渐重叠。

窗帘的缝隙间，月光微白，含羞的为水乳交融的他们蒙上了一层薄纱。  
那是肉体的碰撞，亦是灵魂的交合，纠缠间，亚茨拉斐尔在体液的浸润下泛出清冷的，羊脂白玉般的光泽。火热的身躯，失焦的双眼，绷直的脚背，颤抖的腿根，他被克鲁利拥进欲海中沉浮，却没有任何东西，能洗刷那无由的圣洁感。  
亚茨拉斐尔天鹅绒般细嫩的手指拨开克鲁利额前的微湿的火红碎发，他褪下自己额头处的皮肤层，上前与克鲁利的额头轻抵。颠簸间，他们的鼻尖也渐渐触在一起。克鲁利恍若是亚茨拉斐尔最虔诚的信徒，合上眼，微蹙着眉，就像惶恐着任由圣洁者洗涤自己肮脏的灵魂。  
黏腻呻吟还在这宽敞的卧室中回荡，深入骨髓的爱意在两具身躯间游走。窗外，花圃中唯一的一朵洁白的花也在此夜绽放。  
不过克鲁利早已提前摘走了这世间最白的那朵，也在今夜将他彻底据为己有。  
夜，还长。

——————

偌大的卧室此时被性的气息浸透了——这是人性化的说法，在仿生人看来，不过是空气中混杂着大量人类性分泌物和鳄梨果糜散发的气味罢了。  
这张一向被克鲁利评价为“无趣”的可怜大床此时简直要在他眼里散发出圣光，即使这张床被各种来源的汁液浸染的很彻底，即使别西卜认为这张床的生命在一夜之间已经全然被这俩人终结了，即使因为其中一块床板的因公殉职，床的一侧早已陷了下去，凑近些甚至能听见那些剩下的床板无助又绝望的呻吟，进入自我保护式的休眠状态的亚茨拉斐尔还躺在上面。

只用了几个小时，比那些接受潜规则的明星们还要快一些，这张床就飞上枝头变凤凰，成为了克鲁利单方面认为的最“价值连城”，最令他“引以为傲”的“收藏”了。  
我坚信不久之后这张床就会被摆在克鲁利博物馆最中心最显眼的位置，再打上十几盏亮瞎眼的聚光灯，兴许旁边还会支起一个火红的牌，无声而高调的将这张床的故事广昭于世。

克鲁利遒劲的手指间正夹着一支燃着的烟，焰火和红发构造起微妙的契合，又映进他的金瞳里，如同在其中燃烧的呲呲作响。克鲁利不常抽烟，特别是在亚茨拉斐尔面前，只是不知他从哪听到的“事后烟”这个说法，事实上，他只是在掩饰自己此时犹如十八级地震，或许还得再来点儿海啸一般躁动不安的心潮。

“上帝啊，我把亚茨拉斐尔给上了。”  
负罪感还是在一瞬间就扼住了他的喉咙，在他的心脏上生了根，甚至抽出了枝条来，要破开他的胸膛将他捆住，压榨他的呼吸。  
过去他在自己心里对亚茨拉斐尔言过六千次我爱你，所求也仅是如此。他不希翼天使的回应，甚至祈愿他最好永远不要回应。种族，伦理，毕竟人类总跳不过这些虚无缥缈的问题。在亚茨拉斐尔说出那句振聋发聩的“我爱你”之前，他好歹可以如此自欺欺人，以求得暂时逃避。可他终于是没克制住自己日益膨胀的占有欲，没能忽视所爱之人向自己抛洒的爱意，他还是把他拖下了水。  
事到如今，也只好走一步看一步，克鲁利仍有些惶恐，也无可克制的在心的另一头狂喜着。

“你是个货真价实的恶魔。”  
他对着火光自言自语，一大坨带着火星的烟灰随着他的吐息自由落体，将生命最后的光和热献给了可怜的被子，象征性的在上面留下一块此时还有点冒烟的，焦黑的空洞。  
克鲁利看看被子上的洞，然后又将视线聚集回烟头上。  
“你真令我失望，伙计。”他撇了撇嘴，“不过你将承受的，将是你带给我的痛苦的数倍之多。”  
说着，他驾轻就熟的，赤手将还烧红着的烟揉烂，捻成了碎末。  
还有啊，有些人，也是绝对不能就这么放过了的。

**Author's Note:**

> 下章继续。


End file.
